Wonder What's Next
by InuYasha2210
Summary: What happens when InuYasha meets Kagome before the original story says and the Shikon no Tama doesn't shatter? Will the gang never meet?


Wonder What's Next

Sengoku Jidai- A young boy raced through the forest, bathed in his own sweat and blood. He had long, thick silver hair, brilliant amber eyes, and white dog ears. He wore a red shirt and pant kimono, and he was barefoot. He was running from a gigantic youkai. He was only a few yards ahead of its reach. He saw a clearing with a well, and decided he would hide in the well. He burst from the trees and jumped into the well. Suddenly, as he jumped in the well, it looked as if the dry well had become filled with water again. He looked around with a confused expression. He suddenly landed back in the well. He sniffed a couple of times and no longer smelled the youkai. He jumped out of the well and found himself in a small shrine. He sniffed some more and looked around. He calmed down, and curled up near some stairs, and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, a young girl wondered around her house. She had long, thick black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing her school uniform (a green skirt, white shirt, brown shoes). She looked at her brother who was just waking up. "Get a move on, Souta!" she yelled at him.

"Give me a break nii-chan" he mumbled to her.

"Souta, I have to walk you to school, and then walk to my school. So hurry it up, or I'll be late!"

"Yes, yes" Souta got dressed and ate toast for breakfast. He walked outside to wait for his sister. He saw Buyo, their cat, going into the shrine of the Bone Eater's Well. "Buyo!!" He followed the cat into the shrine. "KAGOME!!!" Souta screamed as he saw the boy sleeping at the end of the stairs. Kagome ran out to the shrine and stood next to Souta. She stared at the waking boy. Buyo jumped next to Kagome and paraded out of the mini-shrine.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, but when noticing scents present, quickly awoke and jumped back. He looked terrified.

"Souta, go call Jii-chan and Mom." Kagome commanded Souta. He nodded and ran off into the house.

Kagome stared at the boy, and looked at his ears. She noticed he was soaked in blood and her eyes widened slightly. She kept him from escaping, just till either Jii-chan or her Mom could get home.

About fifteen minutes later, Jii-chan and her Mom came running up the shrine steps. They ran over to the mini-shrine and stood next to Kagome. "A DEMON!!!" Jii-chan shouted as he saw the boy.

"What?!" Kagome protested to Jii-chan.

"Kagome, you do have to admitâ€ his claws, fangs, ears, and eyes." Her Mom said to her.

Jii-chan's scream only frightened the boy further. He looked at them with panicked eyes. Kagome slowly wandered towards the boy. He backed away slightly as Kagome neared. She reached her hands out and tweaked his ears. The boy's expression went from frightened to calm in mere seconds. Kagome let go and the boy sat down next to her. "What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"InuYasha" He said calmly. Kagome looked at her Mom and Jii-chan with an expression that pleaded to keep the boy with the dog ears.

"Kagome, do you know how hard it is to keep a dem-" Jii-chan protested.

"Half-demon" InuYasha added.

"A half-demon...?" Jii-chan's voice trailed off.

"What's it to you, gramps?" Kagome elbowed InuYasha and smiled innocently.

"We'll keep him-"

"YAY!" Kagome squealed.

"Ahem, we'll keep him on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"If he wears this rosary." Jii-chan said as he held up a rosary of purple and fang beads. Kagome nodded and looked at InuYasha. He shrugged, and Kagome took the rosary and put it around his neck. "Kagome, I need you to say a word, any word at all right now."

"Osuwari" She mumbled, and InuYasha's face slammed into the ground.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as he sat back up.

"Jii-chan, what'd you go and make me do that for?!" Kagome shouted.

"It's just incase he tries to harm anyone. All you do is say, 'Osuwari' and his face will slam into the ground."

"WHO SAID THAT I'D EVER TRY?!"

"It's just in case."

"Feh" Kagome started to walk towards the house, and InuYasha followed close behind.

Two Years Later

InuYasha sat at the base of Goshinboku, waiting for Kagome to get home from school. He caught her scent, coming up the stairs. "OI, KAGOME!!!" He shouted excitedly, as he ran towards the edge of the stairs.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted back. When Kagome reached the top of the stairs, InuYasha hugged her. Her eyes widened momentarily and then she hugged him back. InuYasha let go and smiled at her. Kagome was 14 and they never really caught how old InuYasha was. InuYasha and Kagome walked inside. Kagome set her bag down on the couch, and InuYasha sat down on the floor. Kagome sat next to InuYasha, and leaned on him. "Kagome" he muttered. She looked at him and smiled. Jii-chan walked in and Kagome sat up. InuYasha and Kagome were blushing slightly. They both got up, and went into Kagome's room. They sat down on her bed next to one another and Kagome leaned on him again.

"InuYasha, how did you end up in the well house?" Kagome asked.

"I was running, from a demon. I saw the well and thought I would hide in it. I jumped in and ended up in the well house." He answered.

"Do you think you can go back?"

"I dunno, it never really crossed my mind." Kagome stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"To the well house, come on" InuYasha stood up and followed Kagome to the well house. She jumped in the well and disappeared, the same way InuYasha did.

"KAGOME!!!" He shouted and jumped in after her. He jumped out and looked for Kagome. She was standing next to Goshinboku.

"Where are we?" she asked in amazement.

"My home" he answered.

"You lived here?!"

"Yeah" Kagome's mouth hung open in awe. InuYasha walked next to Kagome. He looked at ease, and Kagome stared at him. He looked so different from when she first saw him. He looked calm, and enlightened. InuYasha growled as he head human voices shouting. "IT'S INUYASHA!!!" They shot arrows at him, and barely missed. He didn't even flinch, while Kagome was hiding behind him.

"Kagome, go back down the well. I'll come to get you, after I take care of this."

"I'm not leaving you!" She shouted. InuYasha nodded and attacked the humans. He purposely missed, and sliced down two trees over them with his claws. Kagome stood in awe, never seeing InuYasha act this way. "InuYasha" she mumbled. The villagers scattered from the falling trees and shot at InuYasha with their arrows. InuYasha dodged most the arrows, but got hit a few times. He snarled in pain and began to brutally attack them. InuYasha got shot in the back and in his heart. "INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha gaped in pain and fell on the ground, unconscious. Kagome stole a bow and arrow from one of the dead villagers. She drew the bow, and aimed at them. The villagers backed away, seeing Kagome's arrow glowing with a pink aura. They ran off in a panic. Kagome dropped her bow and arrow and ran over to InuYasha. She cried into his robe.

"Kaâ€ Kagome." InuYasha muttered weakly. He had blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" She cried, she pulled her face from his kimono with tear filled eyes. She tried to pick him up, and get him down the well. A large cat demon wandered out of the bushes. It had tan fur, black ears, two tails, black paws, black tips on her tails, and a black crescent on its forehead. It purred and helped get InuYasha into the well. Kagome jumped down and they disappeared into the well. "SOUTA, JII-CHAN, MAMA!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed from the well. Souta and Kagome's Mom burst into the well house. Souta walked to the edge of the well and saw Kagome and InuYasha. "InuYasha!" Souta shouted. InuYasha lay unconscious with arrows sticking out his back and chest. Kagome's Mom helped Kagome get InuYasha inside. Kagome pulled the first arrow out and InuYasha yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha." Said Kagome, trying not to cry. She wiped her eyes and pulled the rest of the arrows out. Kagome and her Mom treated the wounds and wrapped them. InuYasha nodded thankfully and lay next to Kagome. He was lying so that his head rested on Kagome's lap. She was crying over the resting InuYasha.

Two Weeks Later

InuYasha's wounds were healed within two weeks, and was back to his old self.


End file.
